The present invention relates generally to a key for a security device or security packaging of the type commonly used to display an item of merchandise vulnerable to theft. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination non-programmable and programmable key for a merchandise security device.
It is common practice for retailers to display relatively small, relatively expensive items of merchandise on a security device, such as a display hook or a display fixture, or within security packaging commonly referred to as a “keeper.” The security device or keeper displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may examine the item when deciding whether to purchase the item. The small size and relative expense of the item, however, makes the item an attractive target for shoplifters. A shoplifter may attempt to detach the item from the security device, or alternatively, may attempt to remove the security device from the display area along with the merchandise. Typically, the security device is attached to a display support, such as a pegboard, wire grid, horizontal bar rack, slatwall (also known as slatboard), wall, table, desk, countertop or other secure structure. In some instances, the security device is secured to the display support using a locking mechanism operated by a non-programmable key, for example a mechanical lock. In other instances, the security device is secured to the display support using a locking mechanism operated by a programmable key, for example a sensor and monitoring circuit operatively coupled to an alarm and responsive to an energy signal received from the programmable key to arm and disarm the alarm.
A mechanical lock operated by a non-programmable key is relatively inexpensive and can be made sufficiently strong to prevent the security device from being separated from the display support. However, non-programmable keys for mechanical locks are typically not unique. Therefore, each key operates the mechanical lock on every security device in the display area. As a result, all of the security devices are compromised if any one of the keys is stolen or duplicated. If each key is unique, or if there are multiple different keys, an authorized person must identify and locate the key matching the locking mechanism of a particular security device. This is time consuming and can result in a security device being unable to be unlocked until a replacement key is obtained if the matching key is lost or stolen. The mechanical lock may be a combination type locking mechanism having a predetermined, non-programmable combination. However, the aforementioned disadvantages exist for the same reasons regardless of whether the combination is the same for each locking mechanism, whether the combination is unique, or whether multiple different combinations are provided for several security devices.
A sensor or other locking mechanism operated by a programmable key has the advantage that each, several or all of the security devices and their corresponding keys can be programmed with an energy signal for arming and disarming an alarm, referred to herein as a security disarm code (SDC). The SDC is selected by the retailer and made known only to authorized persons. Accordingly, an unauthorized person without access to the SDC cannot program a duplicate key with the same SDC. Furthermore, the programmable keys and security devices can be readily re-programmed with a different SDC in the event that one of the programmable keys is lost or stolen. Alternatively, each programmable key and security device may be programmed with a random SDC that is unknown to any individual. A disadvantage of a sensor or other locking mechanism operated by a programmable key is that the locking mechanism does not physically attach the security device to the support. As a result, a shoplifter may physically detach the security device from the support and attempt to leave the display area before security personnel respond to the alarm. Another disadvantage is that store personnel are often preoccupied with selling the items of merchandise, and consequently, fail to arm the security devices or neglect to re-arm a security device that has been disarmed for any reason. A further disadvantage is that a security device operated by a programmable key may be inoperable in the event of a power outage or other electrical failure, and may be suspect to circumvention by an energy signal generated by a device other than an authentic key.
No known security device exists that is available with separate locking mechanisms operated by a combination non-programmable and programmable key. More particularly, there is no known security device available with both a locking mechanism operated by a non-programmable portion of a key for physically securing the security device to a display support and a locking mechanism operated by a programmable portion of the key for arming and disarming a monitoring circuit operatively coupled to an audible or visual alarm. Heretofore, manufacturers and retailers have not recognized the synergistic advantages provided by a security device having separate locking mechanisms operated by a combination key having a non-programmable portion and a programmable portion. Specifically, such a security device provides both the structural integrity of a locking mechanism that physically attaches the security device to a display support and the increased reliability provided by a locking mechanism operated by a programmable key to arm and disarm an alarm. Accordingly, there exists an unresolved need for a security device having separate locking mechanisms operated by a combination non-programmable and programmable key. There exists a further and more specific need for a combination non-programmable and programmable key for a security device or security packaging of the type commonly used to display an item of merchandise vulnerable to theft.